


Christmas in Bulgaria

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Wanda is excited to spend the holidays with Viktor and his family.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Viktor Krum/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 4
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019, Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo





	Christmas in Bulgaria

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's 2019 Enchanted Wonders. My pairing was Viktor Krum/Wanda Maximoff, my enchanted spell was Hagrid's pink umbrella, and my word prompt was cookies. Also written for Excelsior Fanfiction's 2019 Bingo, Square O1: Christmas. Thank you so much to gaeilgerua for looking this over. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

Wanda let out a groan as she took in the sight of the flat cookies. Shaking her head, she tried not to let her frustration show.

“Those don’t look right,” Pietro commented, trying not to grin.

“Shut it, you,” Wanda said. She waved her hand, floating the batch of cookies into the trash. “Baking cookies isn’t as easy as it looks.”

“That’s why I stick to eating them,” Pietro said with a grin. “Why are you trying to bake anyway?”

“Because it’s the first time I’m meeting Viktor’s family, and I don’t want to show up empty-handed.” Wanda bit her lower lip worryingly. “I figured cookies would be an easy thing to make.”

“Well, obviously not,” Pietro said cheekily. 

She narrowed her eyes at her brother. “If you’re not going to help, get out of this kitchen.” She pointed a wooden spoon at him threateningly. 

“Need any help?” Natasha asked, stepping into the kitchen. She looked between the siblings, picking up on the tension. “Am I interrupting?”

“No,” Wanda said, defeated. “I’m trying to make cookies, but am failing miserably. Could you help?”

“I have an easy peanut butter cookie recipe that we can do,” Natasha said, peering at the globby mixture in Wanda’s bowl. “Let’s get rid of this and then get to work.”

“Thank you,” Wanda said, relieved that Natasha was there to help. She was always looking out for Wanda, and she appreciated that. “Now shoo, Pietro, go bother someone else.”

“You wound me, sister, but I can tell I’m not wanted.” With a wink at Natasha, he disappeared to somewhere else in the compound.

“Okay, so what do we do first?” Wanda asked, looking to her mentor.

Natasha grinned. “Clean out this batter so that we can start fresh. I’ll get the ingredients.”

“Thank you again,” Wanda said, setting to work.

Natasha grinned. “Of course, Wanda, don’t worry about it.”

* * *

“Those look delicious,” a male voice said from behind.

Turning, Wanda grinned at the sight of Viktor. “Hello.” She went over to him, kissing him briefly. “Did Pietro let you in?”

“Yes,” Viktor said, nodding. “You made these?” He gestured to the cookies.

Wanda nodded. “Peanut butter cookies.”

Viktor helped himself to a cookie. He grinned. “Delicious.”

Blushing, Wanda cast a knowing smile to Natasha. “Thank you. Do you think your parents will like them?”

Viktor nodded curtly. “I do. My mother loves peanut butter.”

“Perfect,” Wanda said, grinning. “Shall we head out?”

“Are you sure you vant to spend Christmas in Bulgaria?” Viktor asked, looking at Wanda. “It’s not too late to change your mind.”

“Don’t be silly,” Wanda said. She kissed him. “I want to be with you on Christmas.”

He grinned. “If you’re sure.”

“I am,” Wanda insisted. “I’m all packed up, let me go grab my things.”

Viktor nodded. “I’ll wait here.”

Heading to her room, she was unsurprised to see Pietro there. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I know, but you’ll have a good time with Viktor.” Pietro paused. “You really love him, don’t you?” He looked at her carefully.

“I do,” Wanda said. “I know it’s just been you and me for ages, but… I love him, Pietro.” She looked at him nervously. “I hope you don’t think I’m betraying you.”

Pietro rolled his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic, Wanda, it doesn’t suit you.” He grinned. “I just wanted to make sure you were happy.” He hugged his sister tightly. “If he makes you happy, I’m happy… I approve.”

Wanda looked at him but nodded. “Well, thank you then.”

“You’ll have a great time in Bulgaria.” He smiled knowingly. “It’ll be a Christmas you’ll never forget.”

“Stop acting like you know something I don’t,” Wanda said, shaking her head. She grabbed her suitcase and headed back to the common area, where Viktor was waiting. He was holding the packaged up cookies.

“All set, love?” Viktor asked. 

“Yes, I think I have everything I need.” Wanda turned to Pietro. She hugged him tightly. “Love you, and I’ll see you in the New Year.”

“Love you too,” Pietro said, grinning. “Have fun, sis, but not too much fun.”

“I’ll take good care of your brother,” Natasha said, grinning at Wanda and Viktor.

Pietro blushed slightly. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Thanks, Nat,” Wanda said. Turning to Viktor, she smiled. “I’m ready.”

“Great,” he said. He picked up a pink umbrella and held it out to Wanda.

“Is that our teleportation item?” Wanda asked, looking at it curiously. She was still getting used to Viktor’s way of using magic. It was so different from hers but very fascinating. 

“Portkey,” Viktor explained. “It’s set to go off in a few minutes. You’ll need to hold on tightly.”

“And it’ll transport us to your family home?” Wanda asked, reaching out and gripping the pink umbrella. 

“Yes, just like that,” Viktor said, grinning. He held onto the handle. “Don’t let go of either the umbrella or your suitcase.” He paused. “Actually, I’ll hold your suitcase and then you just focus on the umbrella.” 

“Okay.” She held on tight.

“Here we go,” Viktor said, grinning at her as the Portkey went off, transporting them to Bulgaria.

* * *

Pietro watched as they disappeared before his eyes. 

“I hope you know; you’re stuck with me for Christmas.”

He grinned. “I think that’s something I’m okay with.” He took a step towards Natasha.

“You know, we should probably tell people about us,” Natasha said, stepping into his embrace. 

“I know a few people suspect, but I don’t want to share our relationship just yet.” He kissed Natasha briefly.

“She’ll have a good time,” Natasha said, trying to reassure him.

“I know she will,” Pietro said, grinning. “Viktor asked for my permission to propose.”

Natasha grinned. “I’m glad he asked you first.”

“He knows how important family is,” Pietro said. “It’s the same for him as well.” 

“Well, I saved us a few cookies,” Natasha said.

“Screw the cookies; I think we should take advantage of being the only two in the compound right now.”

“I like the way you think,” Natasha murmured, pressing her lips against Pietro’s.


End file.
